


Je ne sais pas choisir

by vacuum_scense



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacuum_scense/pseuds/vacuum_scense
Summary: 格里兹曼想找个alpha度过发情期，但他做出了一个错误的选择。





	Je ne sais pas choisir

**Author's Note:**

> 不作法了，作p的法，搞事情。  
> 普通ABO设定。雷。  
> 灵感来源上一场比赛之后的一系列更衣室合照，诚挚希望glzm这场比赛刮胡子。

 

如果让格里兹曼自己来挑选上床对象的话，其实他更偏好于beta。和alpha搞很爽，但大部分alpha都是只会不管不顾蛮干的混蛋，那种连灵魂都一起被操飞掉的崩溃感，以及事后酸痛到仿佛不是自己的身体，实在不是什么值得喜欢的部分。

不过突如其来的发情期又是另外一回事了。四天之后还有一场比赛，他现在没有功夫去和beta在床上缠绵个几天，一个alpha和一个临时标记会更好。

omega的数量稀少，alpha却也并不多，但对于效力于顶尖足球队的人这从来不是问题。更衣室里alpha遍地走，永远充满着呛得人脑仁疼的信息素，随便抓一个小孩出来，都够把他一个发情期的omega搞到说不出话。

当然格里兹曼还没有丧心病狂到去祸害刚成年的小朋友，虽然主要原因是他懒得浪费口水去教导小朋友随便约一发和走心谈恋爱的区别，省着点嗓子用来干别的不好吗。

 

但现在，被翻折着放倒，被更衣室条凳硌得脊背生疼的格里兹曼，在烧得一片眩晕的脑子里搜索着所有可以用来咒骂的词汇，他已经开始后悔了：“你他妈到底行不行，不做就滚。”

“我走了你打算叫谁？路易斯？”科斯塔嗤笑了一声，手指按着要命的地方狠戳了两下，惊得格里兹曼一顿胡乱扑腾。“你看你勾搭了一天人理你了吗？他跟你小情人现在好着呢，哪有空理你。”

“滚。”格里兹曼翻了个白眼，他找科斯塔就是懒得搞那些花样浪费体力，谁知道这人今天发个什么疯。他热得要死也难受得要死，垫在凳子上的那团可能是球裤或者什么的布料，全被涌出来的汁液沾得黏黏糊糊的，而科斯塔还在手指慢悠悠地搞他。

张口呼吸到的，也只有因为刚才洗澡在更衣室里凝结的水蒸气和残留的混乱的alpha信息素。除了现在立刻就有根火热的阴茎来操他，没有任何东西能让他好受一点。

格里兹曼委屈得眼泪都快出来了，他实在讨不到好，只好拖着软绵绵的嗓子求艹。一边发浪地晃着屁股让手指往自己舒服的地方蹭，一边勾起腿拿脚去蹭alpha挺立的阴茎。

“你倒是会自己爽，”谁想科斯塔根本不吃他这套，干脆地抽出了手指，断掉了omega唯一的快感来源。他把手指的汁水擦到omega的肚皮上，扳开他的腿折成m字型，不紧不慢地在大腿内侧留下牙印，下巴毛刺刺的胡子把嫩肉蹭红了一片。“你这么浪，平常你搞的那些beta能满足你吗，嗯？”

“反正总比……硬不起来的alp……艹”

科斯塔用一个显眼的牙印堵回了法国人的反抗，“你到底搞过队里多少人，科克，勒马尔，卢卡斯……”

科斯塔真的太能叨叨了，得不到解决的情欲和不间断的西班牙语字符搅得他脑子嗡嗡得疼，他现在甚至觉得他磕抑制剂硬熬过去都要比这好受。但就算对于科斯塔，今天这废话也实在太多了，格里兹曼喘得上气不接下气，咬牙切齿地从牙缝里挤出几个字，“你、到底、有完没完。”

“这得看他打算继续等多久了。”

 

 

莫拉塔已经在浴室门口站了有一会了，他接受采访回来的晚，洗完澡就撞上了这样尴尬的局面。他不是没遇到过这种事，甚至得说这在更衣室里还挺常见的，只是他不确定自己有没有和新队友熟到可以直接走出去。

外面搞在一起的两个人显然没打算收敛，声音大到隔着浴室门听得一清二楚，是科斯塔和格里兹曼。科斯塔他还算熟悉，大约是不在乎的，而听他们的对话，格里兹曼大约也是不在乎的，只是……

格里兹曼是个omega。

而他和科斯塔都是alpha。

这事扯上alpha和omega的第二性别的时候就变得有些复杂，发情期alpha对omega总有不正常的占有欲，他没兴趣引起什么马竞更衣室互殴的新闻报道。

但他也不想在这里傻站着，莫拉塔轻轻皱着眉站在门口思考，他只围了一条毛巾，逐渐冷却下来的水蒸气让他有点冷，但真正让他每一个毛孔都颤栗起来的，是顺着门边的缝隙探出触角的甜蜜信息素。

马竞的当家前锋是个omega，这是个普通的公开事实，当事人本人也对此毫无隐瞒的意思，还大有仗着这个身份撩遍整个欧足联的架势。

只是知道，和真正感受到是完全不同的两个概念。他之前就闻到法国人的信息素，在他们拥抱庆祝的时候。格里兹曼喜欢在庆祝拥抱的时候低下头，卷蓬蓬的脑袋抵在他胸口，毫无警惕性地露出后颈的皮肤，甜蜜的信息素就若有若无地攥住了他的嗅觉神经，那让他觉得有些口渴。

而现在这样干渴的感觉变得更加明显了，omega发情期爆炸的信息素热潮无孔不入地包裹住他，门的另一侧格里兹曼正在用哼哼唧唧的声音喊巴西人的名字，沾了水汽的声音就像黏在他的耳边。

莫拉塔焦躁地环抱着双臂，用手指在手臂外侧敲着节奏，努力去忽视明显得不能再明显的生理反应。理智告诉他现在应该走到窗边吹吹风，等到外边那对结束再出去，但不知道为什么他就是不想这么做。

 

他是对的，这让他没有错过那句邀请。

不管格里兹曼之前搞过多少个队友，现在又要多一个了。

 

 

 

格里兹曼跪凳子上，一只手支撑着身体，另一只手搭在莫拉塔的胯骨上，不甚专心地给他口交。吸几下就要分出神去叫两嗓子，偶尔还被科斯塔顶得跪也跪不稳，湿漉漉的阴茎就滑出去直接戳到他脸上。

不是他故意对莫拉塔使坏，但要求一个发情期被操到眼冒金星的omega专心口活实在有点过分，谢天谢地科斯塔终于肯慢下一小会让他缓口气，他咽下口水找回自己的声音：“我得说。我们的‘亲密接触’确实比我预料之中地来得早了不少。”

这句话被他说得坦然得像是“招待不周，敬请谅解”，这让莫拉塔一时都不知道该回答些什么，格里兹曼似乎也没指望他回答些什么，趁着这点空当又含住面前的性器舔弄了起来。

倒是听了这话的科斯塔停下了在Omega脊骨留下吻痕的动作，“你倒是打算得挺好的啊，他才来了多长时间。”

“没准我都想了一个月了。”他嘴里含着莫拉塔的东西，每个音节都糊成一团，连莫拉塔这个土生土长的马德里人都没太听懂他说的什么。

而巴西人皱眉反应了一下笑骂了出来，一巴掌拍在被他揉得通红的屁股上：“听见了没，这婊子在你传转会的时候就惦记上你了。”

“那我还真是荣幸。”这莫拉塔倒有些意外了，而抬眼看着他的金发Omega全身的皮肤都泛着粉红色，艰难地给了他一个wink。

今天的早些时候他看到过同样的表情，在庆祝时间的最后，他犹豫了几秒选择了一个不太冒犯的肢体动作，友好地揉了揉他头发的动作，而蓝眼睛的法国人眨眨眼睛还给了他一个wink。

那个时候莫拉塔绝对没有想到，不到一个小时之后他会和这位法国前锋滚到一起，就算他曾经肖想过那个超一流的屁股，这其中也不应该夹着一个科斯塔。现在他开始相信他在切尔西的前队友对格里兹曼别有深意的评价了。

 

 

Omega又被干在他身体里的凶器拉走了全部的注意力，只顾着带着哭音的叫喊，抓在他胯骨的手收紧到让指甲留下痕迹，莫拉塔也不再难为他。

两个alpha把整个软掉的omega翻了个身，莫拉塔把他拉起来上身靠在自己身上，埋在他颈侧舔咬。就只转换动作的功夫格里兹曼已经有点不耐烦了，他才刚被搞得舒服了。两个alpha磨磨蹭蹭的他干脆自己送货上门，只是这个姿势他上身没有着力点，只能拿双腿去勾巴西人肌肉结实的腰，自己调整角度一点点把火热的凶器吞进去。这姿势他费力得要命，大腿都在抖，还得应付一个在旁边作乱的莫拉塔，两个alpha的信息素压制让发情期反应越发猛烈，他看科斯塔一副欣赏的看戏表情就气不打一处来，真不能指望他在这种时候脾气有多好。

法国人泄愤似的在科斯塔腰侧蹬了一脚，“你还没个按摩棒有用。”

这科斯塔就不乐意了，扣着omega的胯骨一贯到底，没给他喘口气的时间就大开大合地干了起来，硬生生把法国人的尖叫声噎回去。alpha加快了节奏发狠地撞进去，臀肉撞得啪啪作响，每一下都刁钻地顶在深处最敏感的凸起，死死地把omega钉在他的阴茎上。这回轮到格里兹曼受不住了，他感觉自己要被捅穿了，急促的呼吸根本提供不了激烈运动所需的氧气，他的理智在疯狂地喊停，可身体还在不自觉地缠上去主动地索求更多，连他试图叫停的话全都被扯成破碎的呻吟。

这他妈就是我为什么讨厌和alpha搞。

这个念头仅仅在法国人的脑海里出现了一秒，然后就连同理智被扔到了九霄云外，过分的快感让他眼前发花，他控制不了生理性滚出的液体，无论是屁股里还是眼睛里，只能被干得啪嗒啪嗒地掉眼泪。他就这么被直接操射了一次，格里兹曼差点以为自己会直接晕过去。

 

 

等他终于从一片黑暗的感官超载中缓过来，他发现莫拉塔的脸就凑在他旁边，他在亲吻他的眼角安抚他，顺着湿润的的水痕一路向下……

他在莫拉塔就要碰到他的嘴唇的时候偏开了头。

“我以为alpha都对自己的味道不怎么喜欢的？”omega的声音有点哑，他刚才叫得有点过火。

莫拉塔看了他一眼，格里兹曼的眼眶还是红的，染着潮湿的快要溢出的水汽，被他自己咬的略微红肿的唇边挂着一点点玩笑的笑意。

这是个界线划定，关于亲昵行为。莫拉塔耸耸肩，他并不在乎这个，也没想真的谈场恋爱或者什么，只是他没想到格里兹曼会在这方面有着奇怪的仪式性界线。不过无所谓，这并不会影响什么。

“的确，我觉得我还是更喜欢你的。”他错过一点位置，一口叼住了omega腺体的位置。格里兹曼在莫拉塔的怀抱里打颤，alpha的信息素的侵入让刚刚平息的空虚感又一次复苏了过来。

 

 

“看来你是缓得差不多了。”科斯塔说着又开始了动作，他完事了而科斯塔显然还没有。刚刚高潮过的身体敏感得过头，他被顶得难受，哼哼唧唧地耍心眼求饶，问能不能不做了。

巴西人狠狠顶了他两下，引出两声惊叫，“自己爽了就想跑，哪有那么好的事。”

格里兹曼翻了个白眼，这不光只有一个科斯塔，还有顶在他身后的那个无法忽略的热源，他都不知道自己今天能不能正常回家，他已经越来越后悔了。

但很快他就没心思再后悔了，alpha搞得他魂都要飞了，他整个人都被拖进疯狂的情欲，后穴痉挛一样地挽留每一下进入，晃着屁股也不知道是想逃跑还是贪心想要更多。科斯塔今天似乎是认准了要折腾他，又把他翻过来，两瓣蜜桃一样的屁股被扇得把通红，他的羞耻心也一并被干出了身体，也顾不得别的只能一波比一波大声地浪叫。莫拉塔也被勾得难受，又怕他这样嘴里没轻没重的，干脆拉过他的手带着他一起套弄。

双倍的alpha信息素对平稳度过发情期绝对没有任何帮助，格里兹曼现在已经什么都没法想了，脑子里只剩下让人继续艹他这一个念头，连科斯塔叼着他的脖子说干脆标记他算了，他都只会嗯嗯啊啊地应承。

“骚货。”巴西人当然也只是玩得起兴随口的荤话，任人摆布毫无反抗的格里兹曼可不是随便能见到的，毫不意外的答案却能带起更高昂的兴致，他一边接着折腾艹Omega，一边逼着他开口。

他们显然都是玩得开的主，真得玩疯起来什么都叫得出口，格里兹曼几乎是无意识地用黏糊糊的语调重复着alpha在他耳边说出的羞耻度爆表的语句。

他像是根本不知道自己在说些什么，胡乱地嘟囔着再深点和用力艹我一类的句子，和带着哭腔的呻吟混成一团，格外的撩人。

“嗯……，射给我，我想要……papi”

法国人带着绵软鼻音的称呼终于把堆砌起来的情欲推到了巅峰，科斯塔不管不顾地干了几下终于射在格里兹曼的身体里。

 

 

射了两次他终于能在被情欲搅乱的脑子里理起一点理智，只是没什么力气。他侧躺在那儿，手里扶着莫拉塔的阴茎，仔仔细细地舔舐，抵在他口腔里的东西又烫又硬，他几乎有点勉强才吞下去一小半，估计他也是憋得够呛。

他侧身想爬起来继续服务，却在肩膀用力的时候皱了皱眉头，刚才科斯塔快射的时候把他的胯骨捏得生疼，不过这部分其实挺正常的。倒是莫拉塔，那一下扶在格里兹曼肩膀上的手死死地捏紧，疼得他几乎倒吸了一口冷气。

刚才他脑子一片空白，这会才反应过来，“你刚才反应这么大做什么？”

莫拉塔没有回答，甚至干脆了视线，这引起了格里兹曼的好奇心。

“你也喜欢这个？”他狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，像发现了新大陆一样盯着莫拉塔看了一会，确认了什么。他又俯下身去硕大的龟头抵在嘴唇间，刻意吐出一小截艳红色的舌头，抬起眼看着莫拉塔，蓝色的眼睛里满是无辜：“papi？”

 

 

 

事实证明，发情期同时招惹两个alpha绝对是他这辈子做过的最错误的决定之一，无论那个alpha看起来有多么无害。格里兹曼把自己自暴自弃地扔进床垫里，他全身酸疼得好像不是他自己的，连把被子扯到身上的力气都没有，只能打了个滚勉强把自己包裹起来。

他浑身上下都是混在一起的两个alpha的味道，就算他不想承认，但alpha的信息素在发情期总能让他安心，他昏昏欲睡之中脑子里开始跑火车。

明天更衣室会不会有人发现，和队友搞起来就是会有这样的问题……

临时标记会给他的约会带来一点麻烦，不过beta们应该不会介意，虽然他短时间内应该不会再想和任何人搞了……

不知道两个临时标记能不能坚持过他的第二个发情期。

 

说不定这还对他们的配合默契度有点帮助。

这是他睡过去前脑子里最后一个荒谬的想法。

可去他妈的。


End file.
